


Day 5: Memory loss

by RiverKaze



Series: KlanceWeek 2018 (June) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, Lance takes care of Keith, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, POV Keith (Voltron), Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: Something happened and he doesn't know where he is, who he is, or who all of these strangers are. The weird thing, however, is that one of the strangers makes him feel safe. Who could this person be and why is he so comfortable around them.





	Day 5: Memory loss

He wakes up with a bright light in his face, but in the next moment there seems to be faces surrounding him. People staring down at him with weird expressions and blurry around the outside. His first instinct is to fight, to get away from the faces, to find a safe place so he can figure out what’s going on. He pulls at his arms but they’re stuck to something. He looks down and sees some weird restraints, he tries to pull to see if they have any give but they don’t move one bit. 

He hears someone speaking but his brain is already in a panic from being unable to move and he needs to get out. He will fight his way out if he has to. He can feel his chest heaving almost wildly. There’s a slippery feeling on his wrists now and he looks down to see his cut himself on the restraints. Good, he thinks as he wiggles his hands and arms more furiously, the blood will make it easier to escape.

He flinches and stops his movements when he feels a hand on either side of his face. Someone is looking down at him with a tear stained face and for some reason it makes his heart clench painfully to see that. The person stares down at him with watery blue eyes and rubs a thumb across his cheek. It feels like it should be familiar somehow but for the life of him he can’t understand why.

“Keith?” the person speaks with a broken voice, they seem to be overly emotional, but why? Why does this person make him feel weird? Why is it that them being sad makes him sad? Why does he want to hug them and tell them everything was okay?

He stares up confused at the blue eyes above him, was Keith his name? was that why the person had said it while looking at him. He tries to turn his head so that he could look at the other strangers in the room he is stuck in but the blaring light prevented him from getting any real details. They all just seem like blurry blobs of colour to him.

“Keith?” the person asks again, “Do you know where you are?”

He looks up at the blue-eyed person again. Keith must be his name if this person seemed to keep wanting to call him that. He wonders for a minute what would happen in he answered with a lie but for some reason he doesn’t want to lie to this person.

“No,” He says, his voice cracking from lack of use.

The person finally lets go of his face and lets out a sob before moving out of his line of sight completely. Something in his chest doesn’t like that but he doesn’t know of a way to bring the person back.

“Lance,” a new voice says, “it’s not your fault, alright.”

He hears a scoff but can’t see where it was coming from, still being restrained in the chair was starting to make him panic again. He can feel his breath quickening, so he desperately tries to calm his nerves. It doesn’t work until he hears the blue-eyed persons voice again. Though he doesn’t know if he feels happy to know they haven’t left him with the weird strangers, or sad from the tone he can hear from the person. He can still hear the quiet sobs and he feels like it must be because of him.

“You know that’s not true,” the blue-eyed person spits, “I caused this, I did something dumb and now Keith had memory loss.”

As he listens to the person, who must be the one named Lance, he feels the need to tell them it wasn’t their fault. If Keith knew himself at all, he would say it was probably either his fault entirely or equally his and Lance’s fault. He doesn’t like the sound that Lance’s voice was currently making, so he decides to try something.

“Lance?” He says not bothering to turn his head, he just hopes Lance is the blue-eyed person.

He can hear a strangled sound far off before there were footsteps headed in his direction. He holds his breath, praying silently that he didn’t just call over someone else. When his vision is finally taken over by a face that is a lot clearer than it had been before he lets out his breath. His heart feels like its breaking in his chest at the sight of a tan skinned boy with brown hair and the saddest smile Keith is pretty sure he has even seen, even if he did have all his memories.

“Yeah?” Lance says as he starts to fiddle with the restraints around Keith wrists.

“Don’t go,” Keith says quietly, watching the boy’s face instead of his hands that work around Keith ruined wrists. He can finally feel the sting of the broken and bloodied skin and he winces as Lance tries his hardest to gently remove the restraint that has begun to stick to his skin because of the blood.

Lance’s face seems to soften but the sad look doesn’t go away. Keith hates the almost resigned look of the blue-eyed boy but doesn’t know how to remove it. And it hurts, why does it hurt so bad.

“I’m not going anywhere, Mullet.” Lance states as he moves to a table a little way away. Keith automatically reaches for him and almost falls of the bench he had been restrained on. He doesn’t catch himself before he falls but Lance does. Lance grabs onto his forearms and pulls him to his feet before letting go slowly. “I don’t think you need any more injuries, silly.”

Lance laughs slightly, only to then frowns and turns away from Keith again. The sound of Lance’s laugh is still ringing in Keith’s ears though. Even if it does sound a little heartbroken and flat it was a beautiful sound to Keith and he really wants to hear more of it.

Just as Lance is turning around with some sort of medical kit there is another person that walks up beside him. Keith immediately backs up into the bench, he can feel eyes on him and he hadn’t been focused before. He still needs to get out of this room, there were too many people and he can’t. There was no way out. There was no way out. There was no way out. THERE WAS NO WAY OUT!

“Keith,” Keith can only just hear Lance’s voice over the ringing in his ears. He looks up to see that the other person has gone, he’s managed to wedge himself under the bench, and Lance is looking at him with that sad smile again.

“Keith,” Lance says in a soothing voice, “Can you hear me? It’s only you and me in here, buddy.”

He can’t really explain it but for some reason he automatically trusts that Lance is telling him the truth. He watches as Lance offers a hand to Keith and after a moment Keith takes it. Lance pulls him up from the ground and moves him so that he’s seated on the bench he was restrained on before. He doesn’t like this bench.

“Let me fix your wrists, okay?” Lance says almost cautiously, like Keith would do something stupid to get away from him. Keith understands that he’s been panicky, it’s to be expected isn’t it, he has no memories. But he’s been fine with Lance, so he sends the boy a glare at the implication that he’d run instead of getting his arms treated. Keith looks back down at them, they were really starting to sting, although Keith wasn’t going to let anyone know that.

“Yup, even without memories you’re still our Keith.” Lance’s happier tone, the thought that Keith meant something to someone seemed to settle the knots in his stomach. Though only to be replaced by a weirdly lighter feeling. He can’t help but smile at his thoughts, at the way Lance’s voice sounded lighter, and strangely at the feeling of being needed.

When he looks up at Lance, he is standing in front of Keith with the medical box back in his hand. His face is a bright red and he seems to be shocked about something. At the comical look on Lance’s face, Keith can’t help but laugh. It is a small quiet chuckle really, but the grin that spreads over Lance is definitely worth it.

Lance sets down the box next to Keith thigh and starts to rummage around in it. He pulls out some sort of clear liquid, something that looks like tissues, and two bandages then puts the items on the other side of Keith before putting the medical box back where it came from. 

Keith reaches for the items but Lance returns and slaps his hands away from them. It sends shooting pain up his arms as Lance’s fingers knock against his wounded wrist. A small sound of pain escapes him as he pulls his arms back and out of the way of Lance, he can feel the grimace on his face so he avoids eye contact with Lance. The last thing he wants to do it see more hurt on the boy’s face.

Lance keeps quiet and focused as he works at removing all the dried blood from Keith’s wrists. Keith watches Lance work, using the tissues and the clear liquid to clean off the blood, the liquid hurts slightly and it reminds Keith of something but he can’t remember what. Once the blood is gone Lance wraps Keith wrist with a surprising amount of efficiency and within minutes the whole process is done.

As soon as Lance is turned Keith picks up the bottle of clear liquid and sniffs at the open lip. He gags and coughs as the smell of something strong and searing burns in his nostrils. He hears Lance chuckling and hastily puts the lid back on the bottle and placing it back on the bench. He can feel his face going red at being caught in the act.

“It’s like alcohol,” Lance says as he grabs the bottle, shaking it then inspecting the content before moving to return it back to the medical box. “It’s a sterilising agent, that’s why it stung when I used it.”

Keith nods face still flushed and tries to thing for a second if that’s what he was thinking of. It sounds about right to him but he still felt like there was something missing. Or maybe it was something blocking him.

“It sounds like that might be what I was thinking,” Keith says trying to let Lance know that something is coming back to him. By the hopeful look on Lance’s face it was the right thing to say.

“Come on,” Lance says offering his hand for Keith to take, “You’re probably hungry.”

~~~

Keith looks at the odd looking green goo that sat in a bowl before him. He isn’t sure if it’s even safe to eat with it being such a bright odd colour. He looks over to Lance with a frown opening his mouth to ask about the safety of the food but is surprised instead. Apparently, Lance is quite quick as he shoves a spoonful of the odd coloured goo into Keith’s open mouth. He’s so startled that his mouth hangs open for a couple of seconds then eventually he finally closes it around the spoon hanging from his mouth. The goo is thankfully poison free it seems and just lacks any sort of flavour. By the time he finishes the mouthful from the spoon his stomach is rumbling and he starts to shovel the goo into his mouth quickly.

Lance laughs from his seat next to him and without thought Keith flings a spoonful of goo at Lance. It causes them to both pause and Keith can vaguely remember doing this before, maybe. Keith watches as the goo slides down from Lance’s hair into his lap and Lance turns his face down to look at it before looking back toward Keith.

“We’ve done this before, haven’t we?” Keith asks, he wishes he could remember fully, “there were other people with us last time, though.”

Lance let out a strangled laugh and replies in a hopeful voice, “Yeah, Allura forced us together with handcuffs when we first came here.”

Keith tries to think about it but he can’t remember anymore, he can’t remember who that name belonged to either. But his memory is returning and that is what he is going to focus on. He quickly glances at Lance and the boy seems to know that he doesn’t remember the rest. The hopeful smile doesn’t seem to disappear this time and it makes Keith return the smile.

“You’ll remember soon enough,” Lance says with a type of confidence that he didn’t appear to have before now, but Keith was thankful for it anyway.

~~~

Keith stares at the mirror in his bathroom, he can feel the panic just on the edge of his mind, though it shouldn’t be there. He had woken up this morning as he usually would, except Lance wasn’t sleeping next to him and he’d only though it odd until he went to wash his face then he had remembered.

A week ago, he’d been on mission with Lance, they were bickering like they usually did. However, Keith was more distracted than usual, everyone usually said they bickered like a married couple and the thought of that had Keith thinking of other things. Of what they would be like in the future, if either of them would propose to the other and who would propose first, and what they would be like as old men. All these things were what caused Keith to miss an attack, a simple attack too, and get knocked out cold. He didn’t know what happened after that but he does remember what happened when he woke up.

The embarrassment that Keith feels as he realises that he wouldn’t let any of the team close, that he only really talked to Lance the pass week, makes his face red. He can see it in the mirror and he wants to hide from everyone until they all forget how clingy he was the past week. Nevertheless, he needs to apologise to the team, to tell Lance the real reasons he lost his memory, and ne needs to be ready for their reactions.

He is trying to psych himself up when a knock on his door makes him jump out of his skin. He’s breathing heavily as he moves toward the door. He takes a second to gather himself before opening the door to Lance’s smiling face. Seeing that face makes Keith forget about his troubles immediately and he launches himself at Lance, embracing him in a crushing hug.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispers into Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I forgot you, I’m sorry I got distracted and got hurt, I’m so sorry.”

Lance looks bewildered as he hugs Keith back, “You – you remember?”

Keith loses his voice a little as he squeezes Lance tighter to himself. He feels horrible that he’d forget Lance and doesn’t want to let go anytime soon. He only manages a nod into the boy’s shoulder because he knows if he opens his mouth only a sob will come out. He can feel a wet patch start to form on Lance’s shirt and only just realises he has been crying.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance says in a soothing voice, his hands rub circles into Keith’s back and it calms Keith somewhat, “You’re okay, I’m okay, and we’re okay.”

Keith looks up at Lance and sees that his blue eyes are shining with unshed tears, “I could have lost you,” Keith says in a broken voice and the tears seem to finally fall from Lance’s eyes, “I could have never got my memories back, or I could have died and …” Keith’s voice seems to betray him right when he needs it the most. Lance, though, seems to know exactly what he was trying to say.

“I love you, Mullet,” Lance says with a smile on his face, “and I know we can’t predict the future but I want mine to have you in it. So no more getting distracted you hear.”

Keith let out a shuttering breath and kisses Lance gently. He pulls back enough to look Lance in the eyes, free of tears now and a beautiful clear blue. He gives Lance another quick kiss then says what he’s wanted to say for so many months now but didn’t have the courage for. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
